¿Demasiado pronto?
by Agus-chii
Summary: Ikuto y Amu comienzan a tener una relación. Ambos son felices. Ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos. Ambos se aman. Pero, ciertos factores intervienen en su unión, haciéndolos dudar si esta bien seguir estando juntos.
1. ¿Demasiado Chica?

_**Bien, ya con este fic vamos 27 historias publicadas. ¿Que mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida? ;_; xD**_

_**Aunque ni siquiera terminé mi otro proyecto, no pude evitar publicar este. A diferencia del otro, este va a estar centrado en Amu e Ikuto, a ver si ahora lo leen e.e (?**_

* * *

_**Declaimer:**__Shugo Chara no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Peach-pit._

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: ¿Demasiado chica?_**

La alarma sonó, este marcaba las 7:00 de la mañana. El sol entraba por la ventana. Sentí el calor de los rayos del sol que calentaban mis mejillas. Entré abrí mis ojos, sonreí al ver a quien tenía en frente mío. Ikuto, quien, sin haberlo sospechado, se convirtió en una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Sentí sus brazos que se aferraban a mi y me abrazaban. Todo mi cuerpo estaba tapado por las sabanas de su cama, a excepción de mi cabeza, que estaba apoyada en su pecho. Él me sonrió y yo acerqué mi mano a su rostro, donde comencé a acariciarlo.

- B-Buenos días... Ikuto... - dije aún con mi sonrisa.

- Buenos días, princesa - me devolvió la sonrisa - ¿Te sientes bien?.

Aquella pregunta me confundió ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Si de todos modos estaba con él.

- Si ¿Por qué preguntas?.

- ¿No te duele? - esa pregunta me confundió aún más, ¿Que querría decir?.

- ¿Dolerme? ¿Que cosa?.

- Ya sabes... - no dije nada más, me mirada seguía con la misma duda. Él prosiguió - A noche... ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?.

Por un momento, me sentí llena de marcas invisibles por todo mi rostro, cuello y hombros. Lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue que estas fueron echas por los labios de Ikuto. Me miré, estaba despeinada y el pillama -un camisón blanco que Utau me había prestado- estaba desarreglado. Uno de sus tirante caía por mi hombro. Mis piernas estaban enredadas a él, pegándome más a él. Pero eso no era todo. Noté que no llevaba camisa y pude ver sus pecho desnudo que brillaba. Me sonrojé, demasiado, diría yo.

- ¿E-E-Ehh? ¿¡A-A-A q-que te r-refieres?! - mi menté pensó "eso" - E-Es imposible que tu y yo... - ¡Aaaah! ¡¿Pero como?! ¡No es posible que con apenas 13 años haya dejado que "eso" ocurriera! Sin duda, era una pervertida...

Me cubrí el cuerpo con las sabanas, me senté y me hice una bolita. Tal como Rima solía hacerlo cuando se deprimía.

- Vamos, Amu - pronunció mi nombre con lujuria - No te avergüences - me abrazó por atrás - Tu y yo nos amamos... - susurró muy cerca de su oreja.

- ¡Eso ya lo se! ¡Pero...! ¡Aaargh! - estallé - ¡¿Como dejé que esto pasara!? ¡Acabo de cumplir 13 años! ¡Soy una maldita pervertida! ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Hacerlo con una maldito pedofilo de 18 años es...! - no continué al oír su risa.

- Dios... Sigues siendo la persona más fácil y divertida de molestar - Ikuto apenas podía contener su risa - Dime, ¿Quien tendría sexo con una niña plana y poca desarrollada como tu?.

"Sexo" esa palabra me causaba escalofríos.

- ¡No digas esa palabra como si nada! - exclamé destapandome.

- Y eres tan inocente - me abrazó, estrechándome hacia él.

- ¡Entonces, ¿Por que estas con alguien como yo?! ¡Si quieres me voy y te busco a una prostituta de tu edad y me dejas de molestar! Por fin aceptó mis sentimientos y parece como si solo quisieras jugar conmigo. ¡No soy un juguete! - gritó enfadada - Ya no te importo ¿Verdad? - me separé y grité enfadad. Creo que me pasé...

Vi su rostro, pareció haber sentido culpa. Pero a la vez sorprendido por mi reacción.

- Tonta... - acarició mi mejilla y besó mi frente - Solo bromeaba. Sabes que eres lo más importante para mi. Jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos.

- Mentiroso... - susurré.

- ¿Quieres desafiarme? - al parecer me oyó, su mirada me penetró, acompañada por su sonrisa seductora.

- No... S-Solo ponte tu remera ¿Si? - miré hacía arriba, verlo así me ponía algo incomoda.

Él soltó una pequeña risa.

- Esta bien, mi pequeña.

Mientras él se ponía su camisa, agarré un peine que estaba sobre la mesita de luz. Me puse delante de un espejo y comencé a arreglar mi cabello. Puse un gesto de disgusto al verla.

- No seas tonta, estás hermosa - me abrazó por atrás y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro - Ambos lo somos - sonrió.

- Maldito orgulloso...

- No lo niegas ¿Eh? - rió.

- Cállate - zafé del agarré y caminé hasta la puerta - Tengo hambre - salí de la habitación. Ikuto me siguió.

Caminamos por el pasillo. Nuestro sentido del olfato captó el olor de un desayuno recién preparado. Llegamos al living y vimos a Utau y a Kukai en la cocina.

- ¡Ey, Hinamori! -exclamó el chico - ¿Otra vez en la casa de los Tsukiyomis?.

- ¡K-Kukai! - dirigí mi mirada hacia el piso, avergonzada. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

- Jeje. Me extraña que Utau no se oponga a eso...

- Eres un niño. No vas a entender... - Utau agarró unos platos y caminó hasta dejarlos en la mesa - Buenos días, Amu, Ikuto... -

- Buenos días - dijimos a coro. Con la diferencia de que yo respondí con timidez.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? - preguntó Ikuto - Tu también vienes muy seguido - aquella idea no le agradó. A pesar de que no solía ser cariñoso con Utau, su instinto de hermano mayor estaba presente en él.

- No se, pregúntale a la adulta - dijo sarcásticamente, codeando a Utau.

- ¿Ves lo infantil que sos? - dijo la rubia enfadada - Da igual, ¿Van a quedarse allí parados o que? - nos miró a ambos. Utau volteó nuevamente y continuó con lo suyo, mientras que Kukai conversaba con ella.

Ikuto se sentó en la punta, yo iba a sentarme a su izquierda. Pero me tomó por las caderas y me sentó arriba suyo.

- ¡Oye! - exclamé.

- Vamos, así es más cómodo... - agarró una tostada y la apoyó suavemente en mis labios - Anda, come...

Obedecí, cerré mis ojos y mordí. Comencé a masticar. Un poco de mantequilla había quedado sobre mis labios. Mi mano estaba a punto de agarrar una servilleta. Él me lo impidió y me volteó. Quedamos frente a frente. Tomó mi rostro y lo miré sorprendida. Vi que su lengua se acercaba lentamente a mi boca. Yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza y sentí como el ardor de apoderaba de mis mejillas.

- ¡Ustedes dos! - aquel grito, proveniente de Utau, hizo que paráramos - ¡No me molesta que te quedes a dormir, pero tienes limites! - ella me apuntaba con un cucharon su sus manos.

- ¡E-Es Ikuto! - logré zafarme de él y bajé de sus piernas.

- ¡El hecho de que sea mi hermano y te permita estar con él ¡No quiere decir que...!.

- ¡Utau! - gritó el castaño que, desde que ella me había empezado a sermonear, la llamaba.

Volteó asustada por el grito del chico y lo miró.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó confundida, pero su expresión mostraba un poco de enojo.

Kukai se sonrojó y miró a otra parte.

- Olvídalo...

No dijo nada más, volteó y siguió cocinando. Hubo silencio. Yo agarré lo mío y me dispuse a continuar desayunando desde la otra punta de la mesa.

- Así que celoso ¿Eh? - le habló en voz baja al Kukai. Ella soltó una pequeña risa. Él no respondió y siguió cortando las verduras. Utau miró hacía el comedor. Yo hice como si no hubiera visto nada y fingí tomar un sorbo de mi taza vacía. Ella aprovechó y besó la mejilla del oji-verde - Eres un idiota...

Kukai soltó una risa, solo que esta se oyó más fuerte y contagió otra vez a la rubia. Yo también lo hice y ante esto, Ikuto también.

Paré de reír al oír mi celular. Todos se callaron y yo abrí un mensaje que me había mandado. Lo leí.

- ¿Que dice? - Ikuto trató de leer por encima de mi hombro, con una galleta en su boca

- Dicen que hay un juego de llaves bajo la alfombra del jardín ya que ellos no van a estar hasta las 8pm. Puedo quedarme hasta la hora que quiera pero debo estar allí antes de que ellos lleguen.

- Por mi quédate para siempre... - me abrazó.

- Haz lo que quieras - respondió Utau - De todos modos hoy es el especial del "Super-Ramen de cerdo" y esta vez no me lo pienso perder ¿Verdad, Kukai? - lo miró.

- ¡Eso! ¿Estas preparada para perder? - sonrió con orgullo.

- Tsss, ¿Perder? No te apresures, muchachito...

Sin más que decir, Utau caminó hasta el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta y se puso un saco.

- La comida ya está casi lista. Solo tienen que calentarla - terminó de abrocharse sus botones - Kukai, vayámonos - abrió la puerta y salió.

Ambos se despidieron de nosotros. Una vez que cerraron la puerta, Ikuto me alzó y me recostó sobre el sillón.

- Y bien... ¿Que quiere hacer mi niña? Estamos solos...

- ¡Q-Quiero que te bajes! - exclamé.

- Mmmmmh... - él hizo lo contrario, se me pegó más, con cuidado de no aplastarme, y me abrazó - ¿Y si no quiero?.

- Tsss… Haz lo que quieras - no podía verlo a los ojos, así que los guíe a otra dirección, volteando mi cabeza.

- ¿Sabes?... Nunca debes decirle eso a un pervertido… - apoyó sus labios en mi cuello descubierto y lo mordió con cuidado – Te ves muy provocativa con eso… - susurró.

- De todos modos prefieres a una desarrolladita ¿No? - Amu dejó que él siguiera rozando sus labios con su cuello. Intentó no soltar ninguna clase de ruido, pero se limitó a soltar unos cuantos suspiros.

- No. Yo te prefiero a ti… - con la punta de su lengua, hizo un recorrido hasta mi barbilla. Me agarró del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos - Y eso lo sabes bien. A menos que quieras descubrirlo por otro tipo de medios – sonrió perversamente.

- ¡I-Idiota! – puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él, separándolo – N-No me refería eso…

Ikuto rió, besó mi nariz y se paró - Ahora vengo, asegúrate de recibir bien a los demás.

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con "Los demás" - me senté para mirar al peliazul. Él solo sonrió y cerró la puerta.

En eso, escuché el timbre de la casa. Caminé hasta la entrada y miré a través de la cerradura a 2 personas que parecían de la misma edad de Ikuto. Abrí la puerta lentamente y ellos miraron hacia abajo, ya que me sacaban casi dos cabezas.

- B-Buenos días, ¿B-Buscan a alguien? - pregunté tímidamente.

- ¿Está Tsukiyomi Ikuto? - preguntó un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

Una chica rubia y de ojos rojos estaba cruzada de brazos y, por su expresión, no parecía haber tenido un buen día. Pero apenas me miró, esta cambió.

- ¡Aawww! ¡¿Esta es la hermana menor de Ikuto-kun? - se abalanzó hacia mi, atrapándome en un abrazo.

- ¿U-Ustedes son...? - apenas podía respirar, ya que ella me sostenía con fuerza.

- Mi nombre es Kiro - respondió el chico - Y ella, bueno... Es Kanae. ¿Y tu eres...?.

- E-Etto... - antes de que ella continuara, Ikuto abrió la puerta y salió, ya cambiado, de su habitación.

- ¡Ikuto-kun! - la abrazó la rubia - ¡Cuanto tiempo!.

No me gustó para nada aquella acción. Lancé una mirada de celos. Ikuto se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacia mi.

- Veo que ya conocieron a MI Amu... - me abrazó por atrás y apoyó su en mi hombro.

- ... - Kanae no dijo nada - ¿¡Ella es tu novia!? ¿¡Cuantos años tiene?!.

- A-Acabo de cumplir 13... - respondí, algo ofendida.

- No sabía que tenías esos gustos, Ikuto - dijo Kiro.

- Ikuto-kun siempre fue misterioso... - Kanae parecía sorprendida.

Por lo que vi, Kanae parecía tenerle cierto afecto a Ikuto, cosa que me molestó. Kido no era muy diferente a Ikuto, reservaba sus pensamientos, pero era mucho más expresivo.

- ¿Son tus amigos? - le pregunte en susurro.

- Algo así.

- ¿Algo así? Eso me dolió... - dijo el peli-negro, bromeando.

- Amu, ellos son aprendices igual que yo. Son compañeros míos del trabajo, ellos tocan el violín también. Así que solo por hoy estarán reunidos aquí para hacer unos tramites ¿Si?.

- Esta bien...

- Ahora vengo - Ikuto la soltó y salió de la casa a buscar algunas cosas. Los invitados pasaron y quedaron solos, en compañía mía. La rubia se sentó sobre la mesa y se cruzó de piernas

- Así que... ¿Eres la novia de Ikuto? - habló, rompiendo el silencio.

- B-Bueno, si...

- Eres algo chica, ¿Sabes? - su mirada parecía tenerme envidia.

- Supongo que es algo que no podemos cambiar de Ikuto-san - Kiro caminó hasta ella, por si las cosas se descontrolaban. Pero se mostraba seguro ya que tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y sus pasos eran tranquilos - Debe tener su razones.

- Yo creo que Ikuto estaría mejor con alguien de su edad. ¿Te haz visto? Tienes 13 y ni siquiera lo aparentas. Admito que eres linda. Pero, ¿De verdad estaría bien con alguien como tu? Él estaría mejor con alguien como... No se, ¿Como yo?.

- ¿Crees que lo sabes todo? Si es así, dime, ¿Por qué no eres tu la novia de Ikuto? Oh cierto, tu eres "Algo así como su amiga" Deja de hablar como si realmente supieras la relación que existe entre nosotros - me defendí, sin darme cuenta que había dejado escapar mi lado "Cool And Spicy"

Kanae no supo que decir. Kiro estaba sorprendido ante mi ataque. La habitación quedó en silencio. Di media vuelta, sin nada más que decir, y me dirigí a la habitación de Ikuto.

- ¿No te haz pasado? - Kiro miró algo enfadado a Kanae - No creo que debas involucrarte en estas cosas.

- No dejaré que Ikuto esté con una _niña_ como ella. Que se busque a alguien de su edad, ¿Que pasa con las chicas hoy en día? No creo que Ikuto soporte tanto con alguien como ella. En algún él va a querer algo de diversión y no creo que es _niña_ logre satisfacerlo y mucho menos tendrá el valor de hacer esa clases de cosas. Como dije, es una _niña._..

Desde el otro lado podía oír su conversación. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso. Muchos comentarios en el colegio y de parte de algunas chicas han estado dirigidos al mismo objetivo: "Demasiado chica para él" Lo sabía perfectamente, era muy joven para Ikuto. Tal vez Kanae tenía razón, era inútil que siguiera con él...

* * *

_**Ya vengo cagando todo desde el primer capitulo (?**_

_**Como siempre, estoy nerviosa por lo que piense sobre este nuevo fic y si les gustó. Así que comenten su opinión/criticas acerca de esta nueva idea.**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos!**_


	2. Atrapados

**_Kjakefdjsaksjfdksjasik gracias por sus reviews, aquí les traigo el 2do capitulo de este fic._**

**_Una cosa, me olvidé de aclarar en el primer capitulo, que esta historia no la considero una continuación del manga/anime ya que no involucro a las charas. Esta sería una historia paralela. Amu y los demás ya venían siendo amigos (obviamente cada uno con su misma personalidad) e Ikuto y Amu mantenían la misma relación de "chico malo" y "chica tsundere". _**

**_Solo eso, para que después no haya confusiones._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Atrapados._**

Me encontraba de espaldas contra la puerta. Mientras me cambiaba de ropa, podía oír toda la conversación. Odio admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Solo era una niña. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Podré haber parecido fuerte en aquel instante de rivalidad con aquella chica. Pero, ¿A quién engaño? Era obvio que estaba más que destrozada por sus palabras. Ni yo misma comprendo. Ikuto tiene todas las características que cualquier chica desea. Seguramente debía tener muchas pretendientes. Aún así, no logro entender por qué, de todas las chicas que hay, me eligió a mí.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que la puerta se abría.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi _niña_?... – era Ikuto.

Otra vez, hasta él me tenía que llamar _"niña"_

Sus brazos me habían rodeado la cintura, y pegó su mejilla con la mía, como siempre solía hacerlo. Normalmente, le habría gritado "¡Pervertido!" o "¡Suéltame de una vez!" Pero me limité a decir "Nada. Quiero irme a casa".

Él mi miró sorprendido por mi cambio de humor.

- ¿Eh? No te preocupes. Ellos solo estarán hasta el mediodía. Después de eso la tarde será solo de los dos... - entrelazó nuestras manos y trató de besarme el cachete, logré correrlo antes de tiempo.

- Ikuto. Hablo en serio - sí, lo hacía.

La expresión de Ikuto cambió a una llena de preocupación. Me giró y clavó sus ojos en los míos. No necesité palabras para aclararle que era inútil que insistiera. Comprendió, agarró las llaves de su auto y se giró a la puerta.

- Si eso quieres... – agarró el picaporte y salimos de la habitación.

Caminamos por el living. Las miradas de Kiro y Kanae se clavaron en nosotros. Yo la miré con odio, tratando de disimularlo un poco. Pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Ikuto se dio cuenta de ello y habló.

- Amu no se siente bien, la llevaré a su casa. Vayan haciendo el trabajo ustedes. En un rato vuelvo – tomó mi mano y apenas salimos de su casa, subimos al auto. Yo me senté en el asiento del acompañante, al lado suyo.

Durante los 10 minutos de viaje, ninguno de los dos no dijimos nada. El silencio era interrumpido por la radio y los ruidos del tránsito. Una vez que llegamos, se estacionó en frente del garaje donde mi padre solía estacionar la camioneta que teníamos.

Él no se movió, yo tampoco lo hice. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, habló;

- Oye, ¿Pasó algo?

No respondí, tampoco iba a hacerlo. Su mirada me ponía nerviosa.

- Nada… No me pasa nada – dije al fin de cuentas, volteando mi mirada al botón del cinturón.

Lo desabroché. Saqué el celular de mi chaqueta. Iba a llamar a mi mamá. Me había dicho que las llaves estaban escondidas en algún lugar estratégico de la casa. Pero por más que intentaba recordar durante el viaje, no hubo caso. La contestadora saltó al tercer sonó. Intenté 2 veces más, pero no respondía.

Marcando nuevamente, para ver si esta vez contestaba, sentí que mi mano había sido entrelazada con la de Ikuto. Alcé mí vista y quedé totalmente perdida en sus ojos. Traté de escapar de ella, pero era imposible. Sin darme cuenta, él había logrado sentarme arriba suyo. Antes de poder reaccionar, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Mi cuerpo fue poseído por una serie de descargas eléctricas y escalofríos. Me aferré a él. No podía creerlo, por primera vez Ikuto me había besado en los labios. Mentiría si no dijera que había esperado desde hace tiempo aquel momento. Su boca comenzó a rozar mí garganta, apenas dejó mis labios. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, invitándolo a que probara cada centímetro de mí piel. Sus manos fueron deshaciéndose de mí chaqueta, dejándome con mi camisa sin mangas de seda negra. Mis brazos estaban descubiertos, al igual que mis hombros.

Comenzó a acariciar mis muslos y sus labios empezaron a besar desde mis hombros desnudos, hasta el cuello. Nuestro asiento fue haciéndose hacia atrás ya que había empujado una palanca que estaba al lado de é media-recostada sobre él, con mis piernas a sus costados. Agarré su rostro, con ambas manos y mis dedos acariciaban sus mechones. Inconscientemente empecé a tocar sus orejas. Dejó mi cuello y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza. Él hizo que la inclinara y, nuevamente, volvió a besarme suavemente en los labios.

- Te gusta jugar sucio - rió, apenas se separó.

- T-Tu empezaste...

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que haces, pequeña? – susurró en su oreja – Vas a volverme loco…

Hice un puchero, cerré mi puño y este se dirigió hacia él con el objetivo de golpearlo a la cabeza. Pero, por reflejo, logró esquivarlo y me golpeé los nudillos contra la cabecera del asiento.

Recordé que estaba enojada con él, pero… ¡Arghh!, ¿Por qué le echaba la culpa a Ikuto? Que idiota suelo ser a veces. Aun así, una parte de mí no estaba convencida, ¿Pero de qué?.

- Amu – me llamó nuevamente - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo al ver mi expresión.

- Ya te dije. No me pasa nada –mentí, otra vez.

- Perdón si me sobre pasé - acomodó mi camisa y me puso nuevamente la chaqueta que estaba en el piso - Es solo que... - suspiró y no dijo nada más.

- ¿Solo que que? - pregunté con la duda.

No contestó. Una vez que terminó, sonrió. Acomodó el asiento y besó mi frente.

- No es nada, descuida...

- Tsss... Siempre eres así - volteé la mirada hacia la ventana. Miré la puerta de mi casa, recordando que aún no sabía donde habían dejado las llaves. Saqué mi celular para llamar a mi madre nuevamente.

- Están bajo la alfombra - respondió, como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

- ¿Eh?

- Además - dijo arrebatando mi celular - ¿Por qué simplemente no te fijas en el mensaje que te mandó esta mañana?

Urgh... ¿Como no lo pensé? Espera... Si él sabía, entonces...

- Un momento, si sabías donde estaban, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? - dije algo enfadada.

- Quería estar un rato a solas contigo - guiñó el ojo - ¿No te parece que la situación es más excitante dentro de un auto? - sonrió perversamente.

- ¡I-Idiota! - exclamé sonrojada.

En ese mismo instante que grité, estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara, otra vez. Nuevamente logró parar mi puño y, accidentalmente, con mi codo, toqué la bocina del volante.

- Oye, así llamarás la atención de todo el barrio.

- Ojalá llamara la de la policía para que te lleven - ante mi comentario, él rió.

- ¿Y bien? Ahora que sabes donde están las llaves, ¿Que no era que ibas a irte?.

- Lo haría si me dejaras.

- Jamás - apretó mis caderas más hacia él.

- Tsss... -

Me giré, aún en sus piernas, y abrí la puerta. Él me soltó y salí del coche. Me encaminé a la entrada de mi casa y me agaché para tomar las llaves. Una vez que lo hice, las metí dentro de la cerradura. Empujé el picaporte y logré abrirla. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero un pie se interpuso en medio de esta.

- ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?.

- Aunque no lo hiciera, entrarías igual, ¿No?.

- Veo que me conoces muy bien - sonrió.

Lo dejé pasar, de mala gana y él entro, cerrando la puerta con su pie.

- ¿No tienes que ir a hacer tu trabajo con tus "amigos"? - lo seguí con la mirada.

- Ya se las arreglaran. Prefiero estar contigo - dijo mientras subía las escaleras. Yo también lo hice.

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y lo primero que hizo fue acostarse, panza abajo, y abrazar mi almohada.

- Este lugar tiene tanto olor a ti...

- ¿Y que esperabas? Es mi cuarto.

Él giró, mirando hacia el techo, y me extendió la mano. La tomé, dudando por unos segundos. Él me jaló y me acostó arriba suyo.

- Estaremos mejor aquí, ¿No? - aún con mi mano en la suya, acercó sus labios y besó mis nudillos.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Sentí un escalofrió por mi nuca. Ikuto levantó mi cabello y sus dedos comenzó a rozar por detrás de mi cuello mientras me colocaba algo. Cerré mis ojos y, al abrirlos, vi que por debajo de mi mentón sostenía un collar con una cruz. Idéntico al que el siempre llevaba puesto.

- Es para ti...

Amplié más mi sonrisa y, con ambas manos, tomé su rostro. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y él me correspondió. Me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y yo su cuello con los míos. Apenas no separábamos, lo atraía inmediatamente a mi. Estuvimos así, besándonos apenas en roces suaves y dulces. Pero, de un momento a otro, nos separamos. No por falta de aire, no porque yo me haya alejado de él, ni porque él lo hizo. Si no porque nuestra sangré se heló al oír una voz que provenía de la puerta de mi habitación. Volteamos nuestras cabezas, encontrándonos con el dueño de aquellas palabras que exclamaron "¡Amu!".

Ikuto se sentó en la cama, yo también, pero sobre él. Miramos a mi madre, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de enojo. Miré a Ikuto, quien tenía una expresión seria y triste, como si ya supiera lo que iba a ocurrir.

- Amu - habló mi madre - ¿Que significa esto?.

Me miré, yo aún seguía con mis piernas alrededor de él, mis brazos estaban aferradas a su camisa y mis labios seguían mojados. Me bajé de él, me senté derecha y me pasé el puño por los labios. Ella me seguía mirando, yo seguía sin responder.

- ¡Mama! - exclamó mi padre desde abajo - ¿Que sucede?.

- Cariño, quédate ahí. Ahora abajo - respondió, ella volteó su mirada otra vez a mi, buscando una explicación - ¿Y bien? ¿Algo que decir, Ikuto?.

- No - respondió - Lo siento mucho si vine aquí sin su permiso.

- No me molesta que vengas a visitar a Amu. Es común sabiendo que ustedes están saliendo. Pero, ¿Que hubiera pasado si papá los viera así a los dos? Saben que él tiende a exagerar las cosas. Aparte, no le veo lo malo que estén juntos, pero hay limites, ya que Amu todavía no tiene edad para estar con alguien tan mayor ¿Entienden?.

- Si... - respondimos a coro.

- Ikuto - Midori dirigió su mirada a él.

- Si. Tiene razón. Lo lamento - él se paró y caminó hasta la puerta - Que tenga un buen día - se fue.

La habitación quedó en silencio, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Pero decidí romper el silencio.

- E-Etto... Mamá...

- Amu - su voz era seria y dura.

- ¿Si?

Temía de lo que llegase a decir. Pero una parte de mi ya supuso todo. Quería poner mis manos en mis oídos, ya que apenas pronunciara aquellas palabras, mi mundo se caería. Y así fue...

- A partir de ahora tienes prohibido ver a Ikuto. Al menos por ahora...

* * *

_**¿Que va a pasar? ¿Amu va a poder volver a verlo? ¿O Midori hará lo posible para evitarlo? :OOO (? **_

_****__**Espero que les haya gustado. **__**¡Dejen reviews! **_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. Fractura

_**Capitulo 3: Fractura.**_

Mi madre parecía hablar en serio. ¿No podía ver a Ikuto? No. Eso ni siquiera era una opción para mi. Estaba a punto de oponerme. Sabía la razón por la que me lo prohibió. Aún así, no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

- Amu - dijo antes de que pusiera resistencia alguna - No quiero discutir sobre esto.

- ¿Que tiene de malo? S-Solo eran b-besos... Tu y papá lo hacen siempre.

- ¿Estás consciente de que él es mayor de edad y tu solo tienes 13 años? La cosa es diferente en tu padre y yo. Además, siendo más grande, ese beso podía pasar a otra cosa, si no interrumpía.

- Conozco a Ikuto y sus limites - dije a la defensiva.

- ¿Que limites? ¿Crees que tener limites es besar a una menor de edad?

- ¡Pero si estamos saliendo y tu y papá lo aceptaron! - levanté la voz, no debí hacerlo.

- Dejamos que salieran. Pero no que hagan ese tipo de cosas.

- Tsss...

- No le diré esto a papá - dijo mientras se daba vuelta - Pero pensaré si dejaré que sigas viéndote con él - luego de decir aquello, salió de la habitación.

Hubo total silencio. Estaba yo sola en mi cama, maldije por lo bajo. No iba a permitir aquello.

Por suerte el día pasó sin que mi madre mencionara nada del tema. En más, todo siguió como si aquella discusión no hubiera ocurrido. Salí de bañarme y miré la hora que marcaba el reloj sobre mi mesita. Ya era casi de noche y decidí llamar a Ikuto.

- ¿Amu? - contestó al tercer tono.

- Ikuto, yo… Lo siento mucho… Mamá me dijo que tenía prohibido verte. Parecía enfadada.

Esperé a que Ikuto dijera algo, pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado.

- ¿Ikuto?.

- No tienes que disculparte. Es todo culpa mía.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer?.

- No lo se...

¿Como que no sabía? Bueno, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Pero si a que dijera algo como "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" o "No dejaremos que nada se interponga entre nosotros". Aún así, no dijo nada para consolarme.

- Te llamo esta noche, ¿Ok? - dije rompiendo el silencio.

- Esta bien.

- Ikuto...

- ¿Si?.

- T-Te quiero... Te quiero mucho - dije avergonzada por mis palabras.

Espere a que el dijese lo mismo o al menos se despidiera, pero no. Otra vez, él no contestó. Alejé mi celular y había cortado. Por un momento sentí un estaca en mi corazón.

Me puse a hacer algo de tarea. Miré el reloj y ya era demasiado tarde. Le había prometido a Ikuto que lo llamaría. Esperé a que contestara. Mis dedos golpeaban suavemente la mesa al ritmo del tono de espera. No contestó. Intenté nuevamente, tampoco lo hizo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de mis intentos, pero fueron más de diez. Él seguía sin contestar.

Terminé quedándome dormida con el celular entre mis manos y el numero de Ikuto en la pantalla. Tenía la esperanza de que, al despertar, hubiera recibido algún mensaje suyo, pero no. Al día siguiente ni siquiera tenía ni uno, también, el registro de llamadas estaba vacío. ¿Debería intentar otra vez? No. Seguramente Ikuto estuvo toda la noche ocupado en su proyecto y probablemente ahora este durmiendo por lo cansado que debía estar. Al menos trataba de creerme aquella idea.

Mi madre me gritó desde el comedor. Luego de vestirme, bajé y ella me dio una lista de compras. Me puse mis zapatos y salí de la casa. Llevé mi celular por las dudas, no solo por si mamá me llamaba. Ustedes ya saben...

No tardé ni diez minutos en llegar. Entré y agarré un canasto, donde puse todo lo que Midori me había pedido. Necesitaba manteca. Fui hasta los refrigerios, pero había un problema. La manteca se encontraba en un estante muy alto. Me estiré lo más que pude, era imposible, estaba demasiado alto. Sentí una mano que se apoyaba en mi cabeza y, con delicadeza, me empujaba hacia abajo. Esta misma agarró lo que necesitaba y volteé para ver quien era aquella persona. Era Kiro.

- Hola... Emm.. ¿Amu? ¿Era así?.

- ¿Eh? Si... Hola, Kiro.

Él sonrió y me extendió lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Estás de compras? - me preguntó.

- ¿No es obvio?. Es decir... S-Si... - me arrepentí de mi mala forma de contestar - Oye, ¿Has visto a Ikuto? - cambié de tema. Por lo que recordé, él ayer estaba trabajando en su casa, seguramente debía saber la razón por la que no me contestaba.

- ¿Ikuto? No. La última vez que lo vi fue ayer a la tarde. Kanae se había quedado con él hasta la noche, ya que tuve una emergencia y no pude quedarme a terminar nuestro trabajo.

¿Eh? ¿Kanae se había quedado en la casa de Ikuto por la noche?.

- ¿Sabes si está en su casa ahora? - pregunté.

- No lo sé. Por lo que me dijo Kanae, Ikuto la llevó hasta su casa.

Mierda... ¿Podría ser que...? ¡No! Tsss... ¿Como puedo estar pensando ese tipo de cosas? Pero, ¿Por qué no me había contestado entonces? ¿No podía simplemente responderme 3 segundos y decirme "Amu, ahora estoy ocupado. Después te llamo" y luego por lo menos hacerlo? Pedazo de idiota...

- Oye - me llamó Kiro - ¿Estás bien?.

- ¿Ah? Si, perdón. Trataba de recordar lo que mamá me había dicho que comprara.

- Pero si tienes la lista en tu mano derecha - dijo señalándola.

- E-Etto... Lo siento, debo irme - salí de allí rápido. Tenía que descubrir que había pasado con mis propios ojos.

Dejé atrás al pelinegro, pagué todo lo que había comprado y salí corriendo de la tienda. La casa de los Tsukiyomi estaba a veinte minutos en coche. Usé algo del cambio que las compras para tomar un taxi y llegué antes de lo que pensé, ya que a la mañana, había poco transito.

El taxista me dejó frente a su casa. Pagué y apenas se fue me di vuelta y toqué el timbre. Este resonó por toda la casa y la cuadra. Pasaron 20 segundos y escuché los pasos de alguien acercándose a la entrada. El picaporte giró y la puerta se abrió. Era Utau.

- ¿Amu? ¿Que haces aquí?.

- Hola, Utau. ¿Está Ikuto? - pregunté algo tímida.

- ¿Ikuto? Creí que estaba contigo.

- ¿Eh?.

- Desde anoche que no vuelve. Ay dios... - estaba asustada y preocupada por su hermano, parecía que en serio no había vuelto - Tengo que llamarlo - sacó su celular pero la detuve.

- Estuve en eso y no responde - le dije.

- ¿Quieres pasar y esperarlo? - me invitó a entrar.

No le conté a Utau sobre lo que había sucedido en casa. No tenía tiempo y debía regresar a casa rápido. Ya tendría tiempo para contarle más adelante acerca de lo que ocurrió.

- No, tengo que regresar a casa. De igual modo, gracias - forcé una sonrisa.

- No hay de que - ella también lo hizo - Si se algo de Ikuto te llamaré, ¿Si?.

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui una vez que cerró la puerta. No tenía más dinero para el taxi, así que caminé hasta la primera estación de tren que estaba a solo unas tres cuadras.

Mamá no me dijo nada acerca de que porque llegué tarde, dejé las bolsas en la mesa y subí a mi habitación. Tenía que despejar mi mente de Ikuto, así que saqué una de las tantas tareas que me mandaron para hacer en las vacaciones y comencé con mis cálculos. Estuve así hasta la media tarde. Dejé caer mi cabeza por el respalda de mi silla, miré mi celular y vi emitía una luz. Corrí hacia él, era un mensaje. Lo abrí y lo leí.

Era un mensaje de Utau. Este mismo decía que Ikuto ya había regresado y que ella ahora se encontraba en los estudios de Easter ensayando. Él estaba solo. Una buena oportunidad para hablar del tema.

Suspiré aliviada, temía de que algo le haya sucedido. Metí mi celular en mi bolsillo y salí de la habitación. Busqué a mi mamá, estaba en la cocina.

- Etto... Mamá - la llamé algo nerviosa.

- ¿Si, Amu?.

- ¿Puedo ir a la casa de Utau? - pregunté intentado de ocultar mi miedo.

- ¿Que no te quedaste a dormir la noche anterior?.

- Si, pero esta vez necesita ayuda. Quiere que la ayude con algunas ideas para su nuevo disco, ¿Puedo?.

- Esta bien, pero ven antes de la hora de cenar ¿Ok?.

- Ok - sonreí.

Me sentí algo culpable. Le estaba mintiendo a mamá y eso que todavía ella no sabía que Utau e Ikuto eran hermanos. No era solo por ocultar el echo de que no me dejaría ir más a su casa, si no porque, claramente, era algo que como una estrella tenía que esconder. Hoshina Utau solo era un nombre artístico y, según la prensa, era hija única.

Nuevamente regresé a la casa de los Tsukiyomis, donde solo vivían Utau e Ikuto. Como él transito era más pesado, tardé media hora en llegar. Fue mejor ya que tuve tiempo para pensar que decir.

Toqué el timbre y este resonó como en la mañana. La puerta no tardó en abrir y miré a Ikuto sin decir nada. Esperara a que él sonriera o me invitara a pasar, pero se limitó hacer solo una pregunta.

- ¿Que haces aquí?.

- ¿Eh? ¿P-Puedo pasar?.

Se corrió hacia el costado e hizo un gesto con su brazo, abriéndome el paso. Junté mis manos adelante y caminé hacia adentro. Él me siguió y se sentó en el sillón. Apoyó una de sus piernas en su rodilla y sus brazos se abrieron apoyándolos sobre el respaldo de este.

- ¿Que pasa?.

- ¿Como que qué pasa? - pregunté algo enfadada - Te estuve llamado toda la noche y toda la mañana y no me respondiste ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?.

- ¿Vienes a interrogarme o que? - él parecía tener total desinterés para hablar del tema.

- ¿Por qué estabas en la casa de Kanae? - ignoré su pregunta - Kiro y Utau me dijeron que después de eso no regresaste a casa.

- ¿Estas celosa, pequeña? - sonrió, pero a mi no me causo ninguna gracia - Estuve en la casa de Kanae, pero no pasó nada de lo que tu piensas.

- ¿Y entonces que pasó? - me crucé de brazos, esperando una respuesta. Pero él no respondió - Si no me respondes, ¿Como no quieres que piense que nada pasó? Si yo me quedara una noche entera en la casa de Tadase, seguramente creerías que algo pasó ¿No?.

- No. Yo confiaría en ti.

- Y si tanto confías, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que hacías en la casa de Kanae toda la noche? Además, ni siquiera me llamaste luego de que regresaras - Ikuto abrió la boca para hablar, pero todavía no había terminado - Tampoco te me despediste... - "Por primera vez que te digo que te quiero y me cortas así de la nada" - Luego de que te fuiste de mi casa has estado raro.

_"No creo que Ikuto soporte tanto con alguien como ella. En algún él va a querer algo de diversión y no creo que es __niña_ logre satisfacerlo y mucho menos tendrá el valor de hacer esa clases de cosas. Como dije, es una _niña._.." 

_"Yo creo que Ikuto estaría mejor con alguien de su edad."_

_"Él estaría mejor con alguien como yo."_

¿Y si Kanae tenía razón? ¿Y si Ikuto ya se aburrió de estar con una niña? No, no toleraba aquella idea. Ikuto era él único que realmente me conocía, él único al que le dejé ver cada faceta mía, él único que me entiende. No quería perderlo, pero tampoco iba a perder mi orgullo. No iba a caer, no iba a mostrar mi debilidad. Si realmente está en algo con Kanae, que por lo menos tenga el valor de decirlo.

- Estás inventando, Amu - dijo con una mano sosteniendo su frente, como si estuviera por perder la paciencia.

- ¿¡Y si no me respondes como quieres que no invente? - estallé.

Siguió sin responder, me rasqué la sien, como si así evitara que de alguna forma no estallara mi vena. Estaba esperando una respuesta, y él no me la daba. Lo miré y su expresión no me decía nada. Me preguntaba que rayos pasaba por su cabeza. Por qué no respondía mi pregunta o al menos no trataba de ser algo suave, su actitud era despreocupada. No parecía importarle el que yo estuviera allí, en lo absoluto.

- Esta bien - rompí el silencio - Si no vas a decirme nada, me iré - dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta - Hasta que no me digas que mierda pasó en la casa de Kanae y por qué no respondías mis llamadas olvídate de hablarme. ¿Sabes lo que significa? - me detuve con el picaporte en mi mano izquierda.

- Esto terminó, ¿Cierto?.

Sentí una punzada sobre mi pecho. No esperara que lo dijera tan a la ligera. Esperé que por lo menos mostrara algo de preocupación, sorpresa o al menos tratara de detenerme. Giré el picaporte e incliné un poco la cabeza, mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos.

- Si, terminó... - abrí la puerta y salí de su casa. Cerré tan fuerte que el portazo resonó por todo el barrio, como si de esa forma selláramos aquel acuerdo.

* * *

_**Me declaro hija de puta e.e**_

_**¿Que les pareció? Bueno, no me maten, que esto es recién el tercer capitulo ;_; **_

_**¡Dejen reviews! ¡Saludos!**_


	4. Adiós

_**Capitulo 4: Adiós.**_

Realmente no quería terminar. No hoy, no ahora, jamás quería hacerlo. Tanto fue el odio que sentí en aquel momento que dije las cosas sin pensarlo, pero no creí que Ikuto lo tomara tan a la ligera. Una pelea... Solo una pelea. Seguramente todo iba a estar mejor en unos días.

Cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que pareció que todo lo que estaba detrás mío se caía. Caminé con pasos duros, como si intentará romper las baldosas del suelo. Forcé mis puños con la esperanza de contener las lagrimas en su lugar. Apreté mis dientes lo más que pude. Sentí la irá y angustia apoderándose de mi cuerpo.

En ese momento odié tanto a Ikuto como a mi misma. No quería que todo acabase así de fácil. Nunca habíamos peleado tan seriamente. Era como si aquella pelea hubiera sido la primera y la última. Me dolía pensar eso. Apenas me fui deseé que saliera de su casa y corriera hacia mi. Deseé que me abrazara, que me besara y que todo continuara como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero no.

Por fin todo estaba yendo perfecto. Mi madre nos pilló y me prohibió verlo. Por primera vez le digo "Te quiero" y él solo me corta sin despedirse. Al día siguiente me entero que estuvo toda la noche en la casa de otra chica. ¿Van a culparme?

No era mi culpa que esto ocurriera, ¿Verdad?. Si tan solo me dijera el porqué él estaba en la casa de Kanae y porqué no contestaba mis llamadas, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Esta bien sentir celos. Estaba preocupada por él y a la vez tengo derecho. ¿Quién no se pondría celoso/a sabiendo que su novio/a estuvo toda la noche con otra persona? Tal vez tenía razones para no decírmelo, ¿Pero que puede ser peor que lo que pienso?

Llegué a mi casa y me tumbé en mi cama. Me abracé a mi almohada y traté de quedarme dormida para escapar de la realidad y olvidar todo lo sucedido. Al menos por ahora.

Aún así, era imposible.

Cerraba los ojos y todos los recuerdos rondaban en mi mente. Todas las noche que solía ir a su casa, veíamos una película sentados en su cama. Él me abrazaba, me ponía contra su pecho y yo siempre solía darle de comer palomitas que siempre comprábamos. Nunca terminábamos de verla completa, ya que él comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas y a besarme en el cuello o en las mejillas. Besos... Tampoco pude olvidar nuestro primer contacto de labios. Pensar que todo fue ayer, cuando la cosa estaba más que bien y parecía que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Estallé. Dejé caer toda la ira y dolor en lagrimas que mojaron toda la almohada que abrazaba contra mi.

Estuve todo el día en el mismo estado, llorando y maldiciendo todo lo que pude. Pero hice bien, al día siguiente, sentí que todo ese peso lo descargué de una maldita vez. Me sentí renovada y no iba a llorar ni perder más el tiempo. No iba a rogar, no iba a arrepentirme. Si las cosas ocurrían, aprovecharé ese momento.

Me senté en mi cama y me estiré. A pesar de que eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, los gritos de mi hermana menor estaban llenos de energía.

Vi una luz parpadeante que provenía de mi celular. Lo abrí (obviamente, no había ninguna señal de preocupación de Ikuto) y leí un mensaje que me había llegado hace 20 minutos. Era de Rima citándome a las 11:30 en el parque. Probablemente si estaba Rima, Yaya también estaba allí. Y si estaba ellas, los demás también.

Como saben, soy una pre-adolescente que tiene otras cosas que hacer además de preocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Estábamos en época de vacaciones, pero estas ya estaban por terminar. No iba a pasar mis últimos días de placer y libertad en la cama.

Ya lo había decidido. Me levanté y fui preparando mi ropa y la bañera. Todo a su tiempo, señores...

El reloj de mi habitación marcaban las 11:20. Terminé de acomodarme el mechón de mi pelo y salí de mi habitación.

- Mamá - dije bajando de las escaleras. La busqué por la mirada. Estaba en la cocina.

- ¿Que sucede, Amu? - preguntó sin dejar de cortar las verduras.

- Voy a salir un rato con Rima, ¿No te molesta si regresó después del almuerzo?

Ella volteó y me miró. Sonrió.

- Esta bien. Te guardaré algo por si te da hambre cuando regresas, ¿Si?

- Gracias, mamá - sonreí y abrí la puerta de la casa para salir.

Me apresuré y con suerte evité que tres colectivos me pasaran por encima y no llevarme puesto a un grupo de niños. Llegué a tiempo y apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas, intentando contener el aire. Recorrí con mi vista todo el parque y no encontré a Rima.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Casi muero y a esta se le ocurre llegar tarde! - exclamé con los puños en el aire.

- ¿Quien ha llegado tarde?

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Rima era lo bastante baja para llegar hasta ahí. Además que aquella voz no era tan aguda como la de ella. Volteé y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿¡U-Utau?!

- Y yo.

Sentí el golpe de un dedo en mi espalda y me estremecí completamente. Giré y me encontré con Rima.

- ¡Oye! - le grité - No me dijiste que ella venía - le susurré.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? - le sangre se me heló, al parecer me escuchó.

- ¿Somos solo nosotras tres? - pregunté.

- Si - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Mierda. Lo más seguro era que terminaría cargando las bolsas de Utau. Pero en realidad, aquello no molestaba. A pesar de que era una de mis mejores amigas, el simple echo de verla y que sea la hermana de Ikuto hacía que me acordara cada vez más de él. Por lo menos iríamos de compras y lograría despistarme un poco.

- Muy bien - estiré mi brazos y les di la espalda para ver el shopping que estaba en la calle del frente - ¿A donde vamos primero?

- A ningún lado si te quedas ahí parada - dijo Rima, junto con Utau, 20 pasos más adelante que yo.

- ¡O-Oigan, esperen! - corrí hacia ellas.

Entramos y tal como decía mi sexto sentido, Utau terminó comprando todo lo que encontraba. Rima y yo compramos alguno que otro conjunto, pero lo de esta chica ya era un serio problema. Debo admitir que amo como se viste y no me imagino a mi misma usando algo tan colorido como ella en publico.

Ambas rubias eran iguales, tenían esa chispa de manipulación donde no podes negarte por más que quieras. Terminé llevando las bolsas de las tres, al punto de que ya no sentía mis brazos. Utau se paró frente a una vidriera y se quedó viendo unos tacones que habían llegado esta nueva temporada.

- ¡Si vas a seguir comprando, por lo menos lleva TUS cosas! - tiré las bolsas en el piso - ¿¡Acaso Kukai no tenía el día libre hoy y decidiste usarme a mi como tu mula de carga?!

- Deja de gritar. Vas a llamar la atención de todos - dijo sin dejar de ver el interior de la tienda - ¿Crees que quedará bien con el conjunto que acabo de comprar? - le preguntó a Rima apuntando unos tacones negros.

- Tsss... - agarré mis bolsas y le saqué la lengua a Utau - Avísenme cuando dejen de mal gastar la vida - me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.

- Oye, Utau - alcancé a oír hablar a Rima - No la citamos aquí para esto. Creo que ya es hora de hablar del tema.

- Aaah - suspiró - No quería ir directo a eso. No quiero que se sienta presionada y, menos, incomoda. ¡Amu! - me gritó. Simplemente la ignoré - ¡Ven aquí o te armo un escándalo!

Sentí un escalofrío y giré mi cabeza. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados esperando a que regrese, mientras que Rima tomaba un refresco como si fuera alguna clase de espectáculo en aquella discusión. Suspiré y volví hacia ella.

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Ven - agarró sus bolsas y le dio a Rima las de ella - Hay algo importante que queremos hablar con vos.

La miré con algo de curiosidad y sorpresa. Ellas me dieron la espalda y empezamos a caminar. Llegamos al patio de comida.

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunté mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas. Tomé un sorbo de Coca-Cola mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- ¿Que pasó ayer con Ikuto? - ante aquella pregunta, casi escupo mi bebida.

- Creí que no querías ir directamente al punto - dijo Rima.

- Es mejor que darle vuelta a la situación. Ya que ambas sabemos que nada bueno ocurrió, ¿Verdad? - ella regresó su mirada a mi.

Tosí dos veces, suavemente, ya que me ahogué por la anterior pregunta.

- Etto...

- Ayer cuando llegué, vi a Ikuto actuar de manera extraña. Siempre que sueles irte de nuestra casa, él parece calmado y, de cierta forma, feliz por las cosas que, quien sabe que, hacen. Algo pasó y aunque él traté de ocultarme las cosas, yo se que tu no lo harás. Aparte que vi una enorme grieta en la entrada y lo único que me había dicho era que cuando te fuiste cerraste la puerta demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Y Rima que tiene que ver en esto?

- Estaba preocupada cuando se lo dije - ella recibió un codazo de la "Rubia menor" - Además que fue mi conejillo de indias para traerte hasta aquí - nuevamente, ella le dio otro codazo - Así que supusimos que en estos momentos te encontrabas destrozadas y necesitabas despejarte un poco. Pero no puedes ignorar y evitar la situación para siempre. Hay que actuar antes de que sea muy tarde.

Cerré mis ojos unos segundos y, apenas los abrí, las miré a ambas.

- Está bien. Les contaré que pasó.

Comencé a explicar detalladamente todo lo que ustedes ya saben. Desde el inicio, hasta el final, ellas me escucharon sin emitir si un solo sonido. Solo que la cosa se descontroló cuando narré la escena del auto y cuando nos pillaron.

- ¿¡Besaste a Ikuto?! - exclamó, furiosa, Utau.

Rima la agarró del listón de su vestido para evitar algún posible asesinato.

- ¡Siempre duermo con él y no me dices nada! - me defendí.

Pero había gritando tan fuerte que varios voltearon y me miraron como si hubieran mal interpretado lo que dije. Me re-acomodé en mi silla y traté de ocultar mi gran sonrojo.

- Porque eres una niña y está claro que tanto vos como Ikuto iban a ser incapaces de hacer "ciertas cosas"

Hubo silencio e intercambio de miradas entre nosotras dos. Rima solo bebía de su vaso. Ambas suspiramos.

- Esta bien. Continua.

Llegué a la parte de Kanae y noté como los ojos de Utau se abrían al mencionar su nombre. Cuando narré la parte de la pelea, mi voz comenzó a debilitarse. No solo me sentía una idiota por lo que había ocurrido, si no también de estar en ese mismo momento contándolo.

- Esa chica nunca me agrado. Siempre hace lo posible para acercarse a Ikuto. Ella nunca me vio en persona, pero siempre la he visto desde mi habitación cuando venía a casa a hacer alguno que otro trabajo con otro chico más. Además, conociendo a mi hermano, él no parece tener ningún interés hacia esa chica. Mucho menos te engañaría. Él realmente te ama.

-Si es así, ¿Donde está la razón por la que él no quería contarle que había pasado esa noche? Amu tiene razón en enojarse. Es sospechoso - habló Rima.

Bajé mi mirada. Apreté mis labios y mis puños debajo de la mesa.

- Amu. No te preocupes. Hablaré con Ikuto y trataré de-

- ¡No! - levanté la mirada. Utau realmente parecía estar preocupada - No... No quiero que queden involucradas. Este es un tema entre Ikuto y yo. No se metan...

- No hacemos esto por Ikuto - Rima miró a Utau - Bueno, al menos yo. Hacemos esto por nuestra propia cuenta y para ayudarte. Por más que quieras negarte, sabemos que necesitas nuestra ayuda. Porque somos tus amigas y no vamos a dejarte sola, ¿Entiendes?

- Chicas...

- Así que deja de llorar y ve el lado positivo de las cosas - dijo Utau algo sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡N-No estoy llorando! - exclamé enojada.

Las tres nos miramos entre nosotras y comenzamos a reír. Después de aquello, dejamos de hablar de ese tema y tratamos de continuar con lo nuestro como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Luego de aquel día, no supe más de Utau ni de Ikuto. Los días que restaban de mis vacaciones me la pasé con Rima y los demás, con mis amigos. Todos los días revisaba el celular, con la esperanza de recibir algún mensaje de Ikuto.

La bandeja de entrada aún seguía vacía.

Ya había pasado más o menos dos semanas desde que habíamos tenido nuestra pelea. Mis esperanzas cada vez iban disminuyendo con el paso de las horas y los minutos.

Miré por la ventana de mi habitación y el sol brillaba como nunca. Me dije a mi misma que un día así era imposible de desaprovechar. Agarré mi celular y decidí que podía invitar a Tadase, Nagihiko y Kukai a una partida de basquet en el parque. Pero algo me había llamado bastante la atención; Un mensaje de Utau.

_"Lo siento mucho, amiga" _

¿Que quería decir con eso? Sentí pánico por un segundo y traté de eliminar de mi cabeza todas las malas posibilidades de lo que podían significar aquel mensaje.

Seguido de esto, recibí otro mensaje, también era de Utau. Lo abrí y leí una dirección. Repetí aquel lugar varias veces en mi cabeza, ya que me sonaba bastante familiar. Hasta que por fin cayó la ficha.

Un aeropuerto.

_"Apúrate y asegúrate de pensar bien las palabras que le dirás"_

Había comprendido lo que aquello significaba. Me paré de un salto de mi cama y me cambié rápidamente de ropa. Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y salí de la casa, ignorando una pregunta de mis padres. Corrí y corrí hasta encontrar el primer taxi que me llevó a mi destino en diez minutos. Recibí otro mensaje.

_"¿Ya llegaste? El avión despega a las 10:00. Destino: Italia. Vuelo: 180"  
_

Pagué y bajé del taxi. Entré al aeropuerto y miré la cartelera que decía exactamente lo que había dicho Utau. Busqué la ubicación del lugar mientras veía la hora que marcaba el reloj de mi brazo izquierdo. Eran las 09:57.

Me detuve al ver por las paredes de cristal a Ikuto adentro del avión.

Pero no estaba solo. A su lado, estaba Kanae.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y corrí hasta el vidrio.

- ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! - exclamé mientras lo golpeaba.

Él parecía no oírme, cosa que era obvia. Aquel vidrio nos separaba en todos los sentidos. De un lado estaba yo, destrozada y del otro se encontraban Ikuto junto con esa chica.

El avión comenzó a avanzar. Yo seguí gritando y golpeando para ver si así lograba llamar su atención.

Pero no. Tal como había dicho Utau, traté de evitar todo y cuando quería repararlo. Ya había sido demasiado tarde.

- ¡Ikutoooo!

Escuché una musiquita que provenía de los parlantes del aeropuerto. Seguido de esto, la voz de una mujer que anunciaba que el vuelo de Ikuto ya había partido...

Si. Demasiado tarde.

* * *

_**Me declaro hija de puta x2 (?**_

_**Bien, he decidido darle un giro algo... Eemmm, ¿Dramático? No se xD Pero la cosa se va a poner mucho más tensa. ¿Que les parece? ¡Dejen reviews!**_

_**Nos vemos (:**_


	5. La verdad

_**Capitulo 5: La verdad.**_

Creo que llegó el momento en donde yo debería contar la historia ¿No?

Todo comenzó esa mañana donde decidí jugarle una pequeña broma a Amu. Ella dormía aferrada a mi espalda. Pensé "¿Qué sería mejor que empezar el día molestando a Amu y ver sus reacciones? Nada" Me quité mi remera e hice que su cabeza quedara en mi pecho. La besé en la frente, la nariz, mejillas, cuello y orejas. Toda zona marcada por mis labios estaban húmedas. Reí y esperé a que despertara. Apenas lo hizo, sonrió y un "Buenos días" salió de su boca. Me acarició el rostro y le devolví la sonrisa. Allí comencé mi plan. Ella se sonrojaba, se alteraba, no había nada que me divierta más que verla exagerar. Era adorable.

Pero al parecer un comentario la ofendió. "¿Quién tendría sexo una niña plana y poca desarrollada como tú?"

Acaricié su mejilla, la besé en la frente y la abracé. No la culpo de haberse enojado. Quería eso, pero no de esa forma. No quería herirla.

Supongo que no hace falta contar que pasó después. Ustedes ya saben lo siguiente que ocurre. Así que salteemos los detalles.

Luego de haber desayunado, en compañía de Utau y Kukai, quedamos solos. Pero sabía que en un rato llegarían unos compañeros del trabajo, así que tenía que preparar algunas cosas. Deje que Amu recibiera a Kanae y a Kiro. Ahí cometí el error.

Algo había pasado en mi ausencia. No me extrañaría si Kanae hubiera dicho alguna que otra cosa por celos. Me pidió que la llevara a casa. No quería hacerlo, pero me di cuenta que no podía hacer nada, tampoco insistir. El viaje fue tan silencioso como incómodo. Solo duró 10 minutos, pero parecieron horas. Apenas llegamos le pregunté qué había ocurrido y se negó a responder lo que esperaba oír.

Iba a llamar a su madre, ya que no recordaba el lugar donde había dejado sus llaves. Pero antes de que se fuera, la tomé de la mano y la miré profundamente. Quería encontrar una respuesta antes de que se vaya.

Estaba herida.

La vi perdida en mis, así que la levante y la senté arriba mío. Hice lo que tenía prohibido; la besé. Pareció corresponderme e, inconscientemente, me dejé llevar y me deshice de su chaqueta. Deslicé mi boca por su garganta y besé sus hombros desnudos. Escuché un corto y pequeño gemido de sus labios, así que me detuve. La besé suavemente en labios una y otra vez.

Se había calmado, pero parecía más furiosa consigo misma que conmigo. Solté un típico comentario mío. Quizás debía controlar el límite de mis bromas.

Ella seguía intentando recordar el lugar donde su madre le había dejado las llaves, así que le dije dónde estaban. Bajó del auto y comenzó a buscarlas.

Aún parecía estar enojada y herida, no quería dejarla sola. Aunque lo negara, en el fondo sabía que quería que me quedara a su lado.

Entré a su casa y fui directo a la habitación. Ella me seguía y apenas abrí la puerta, me acosté en su cama. Todo su olor estaba esparcido en aquel cuarto, me estaba volviendo loco. Me acomodé mirando hacia el techo y le extendí mi mano. Hice que se acostara arriba mío.

Recordé que antes de que llegara a mi casa la noche anterior, había comprado un pequeño presente para Amu. Puse mi mano en mi chaqueta y estaba allí. Lo saqué y le puse a Amu un collar idéntico al mío.

Le sonreí, ella también lo hizo.

Me impresionó que al segundo sentí que me sus labios siendo aplastados en los míos. Sin duda correspondí y me limité a que fueran roces suaves y dulces. Mis manos acariciaban su espalda y su cabeza. Cada contacto hacía que su piel se estremeciera.

Pero por un momento la sangre de Amu se heló, así como también la mía. Una voz, que, sin darme vuelta, supuse de quien era, había exclamado el nombre de la pelirosa. Volteamos a verla y parecía furiosa.

Me senté y ella aún seguía arriba mío. Se miró, se sentó rápidamente al lado mío y se limpió los labios. Cerré mis ojos unos segundos, sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar…

Luego de un breve regaño de Midori, me paré y salí de la habitación. Al pasar por al lado de ella, su mirada me decía todo. Entonces, recordé la conversación que había tenido con los padres de Amu el día en que comenzamos a salir…

- Ikuto – habló su madre – Sabes lo especial que es Amu ¿No?

- Si – respondí también con la cabeza.

- Ella aún es muy chica, sobre todo para estar con alguien que es casi un adulto. No vamos a oponernos en su romance, ya que esto la heriría mucho – la actitud del padre de Amu era seria, todo lo contrario a lo que ella me solía contar.

- Por eso – siguió Midori – vamos a dejar que ustedes puedan salir, pero recuerda, todavía no tiene edad y tiene que haber límites. Confiamos en ti, Ikuto. Sabemos que no eres una persona mala, pero Amu significa demasiado para nosotros, ¿Entiendes?

- Lo entiendo.

Me paré y me despedí haciendo una reverencia. Seguido, Amu corrió por las escaleras y me abrazó. Su cabeza estaba hundida en mi pecho y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello. Revolví su cabeza y me agaché para besar su frente. Miré a sus padres y vi que ellos sonreían, yo también lo hice. Acaricié la mejilla de Amu y me dispuse a continuar. Salí de la casa y fue allí cuando me sentí más que feliz de haber sido aceptado por su familia.

Pero ya no parecía ser así…

Regresé a casa. Recibí algunas quejas de Kanae y Kiro y me excusé diciendo que había demasiado tránsito. Comenzamos con nuestro trabajo y estuvimos así hasta las seis. Aunque Kiro tuvo que retirarse antes ya que tuvo una emergencia.

En diez minutos nuestro proyecto ya estaba finalizado. Miramos por la ventana y llovía a cantaros. La casa de Kanae era algo lejos, quedaba fuera de la ciudad. Así que no tuve más opción que llevarla.

No hablamos mucho durante el viaje, ella se dispuso a usar su celular y yo a conducir. Estacioné en frente de su casa y salió del coche. Rodeo él auto y golpeó dos veces la ventana del conducto. Bajé el vidrio y la miré.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- ¿No quieres pasar?

- No, tengo que darme prisa.

- Quiero hablar de algo importante contigo… Es sobre Amu.

Aquello llamó mi atención. Arqueé una ceja, cerré mis ojos y acepté.

- Esta bien, pero que sea rápido.

Salí de mi auto y corrimos hasta la puerta. Entramos y no había nadie. Kanae me invitó a su habitación y no pude negarme. Se sentó en su cama y yo me quedé parado y de brazos cruzados apoyado en la puerta.

- Vamos, no seas tímido, ven aquí – dijo dándole unas palmaditas a su colchón.

- Se rápida, te dije que no tengo mucho tiempo – ya sentía que me estaba tomando el pelo.

- Esta bien – suspiró – Dime, ¿Por qué estás con Amu? Digo, ¿No es algo chica?

- Tal vez. Pero eso no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia.

- Oh, vamos. ¿No te aburres un poco? A mí no me engañas. Los chicos de tu edad tienen las hormonas más que alteradas y eso lo sabes. Digo, ¿No estarías mejor con alguien de tu edad?

Sinceramente, la diferencia de edad no me importaba en lo absoluto. Yo la amo tal y como es sin importar cuanto nos llevemos. Cuando uno está enamorado, no le da importancia a esos detalles.

Solté una risa irónica y camine hacia ella. Apoyé mis manos en sus rodillas y me incliné a su altura.

- ¿Estas celosa? Te recuerdo que soy consciente de eso, pero ¿Sabes? No me importa. Yo amo a Amu y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Ella también río irónicamente.

- Estas siendo demasiado egoísta. ¿Crees que le hará bien estar con alguien como vos? "Solo soy una niña" "Jamás voy a ser perfecta para él" "¿Y si solo juega conmigo y esta con otra chica?" Además, piensa en como la afectara eso. Como la verá la sociedad y como se lo tomará. Por lo que vi es una chica que parece fuerte, pero que todo lo que le dicen le afecta. Ya bastantes problemas debería tener ahora con sus padres, ¿O me equivoco?

No sabía que responder, tenía razón. Hubo silencio, pero un muy breve, ya que fue interrumpido por mi celular. Me puse derecho y lo saqué. Le di la espalda a Kanae y caminé hasta la puerta. Contesté.

- ¿Amu?

- Ikuto, yo… Lo siento mucho… Mamá me dijo que tenía prohibido verte. Parecía enfadada.

Abrí mis ojos y miré a Kanae. Su sonrisa parecía triunfante, como si supiera que de estábamos hablando

- ¿Ikuto?

- No tienes que disculparte. Es todo culpa mía.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Cerré mis ojos unos segundos y respondí.

- No lo sé…

Ella no dijo nada. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara, pero no quería mentirle.

- Te llamo esta noche ¿Ok? – rompió el silencio.

- Está bien.

- Ikuto…

- ¿Si?

Antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decirme, una mano arrebató mi celular y lo lanzó hacia quien sabe dónde.

- ¡Oye! – exclamé enojado.

- ¿Y qué te dijo la chiquilla?

- ¿Dónde está mi celular? – ignoré su pregunta.

- Ya que… No lo vas a necesitar. Al menos por ahora…

Ella me empujó contra su cama y se me sentó arriba mío. Me agarró del cuello de la camisa y su rostro se acercaba lentamente al mío. Lo corrí y puse mi mano en su frente, para evitar que se acercara más.

- Anda, divirtámonos un poco. Ella no tiene que por qué saberlo…

- Tsss... – usé mi fuerza para sentarme y sacarla de encima. Me paré y caminé hacia la puerta para salir.

- ¿Vas a irte con esta lluvia? - volteé y vi que llovía a más no poder. Iba a ser imposible conducir con ese clima - ¿No quieres quedarte esta noche aquí? – su sonrisa me advertía que era una mala idea.

- Prefiero morir ahogado – salí de su habitación y después de su casa. Caminé la poca distancia entre la puerta y mi auto. Me había empapado y demasiado.

Mi casa quedaba a veinte kilómetros y cualquier cosa podía pasar con las calles inundadas. De todos modos, no iba a dejar que eso me impidiera salir.

Encendí el auto y me dirigí a la primera estación de servicio. Me dispuse a estacionar y pasar la noche allí. Eso era mejor que quedarme en la casa de esa psicópata.

Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba como si la tormenta no hubiese ocurrido. Regresé a casa y Utau me abrazó preocupada.

- ¡Ikuto! ¿Dónde has estado?

- Perdón, Utau. Como llovía mucho me quedé estancado por ahí.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, tranquila – revolví su cabello. Ella sonrió.

- Tengo que irme a los estudios a ensayar. Nos vemos luego, ¿Si? – agarró su bolso y salió.

Una vez solo, me senté en el sofá y me puse a ver lo primero que encontré. Había tenido un día largo ayer y quería relajarme. Pero el timbre de la casa sonó y me paré de gana mala a atender. Abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Amu.

Me quedé sorprendido, cosa que mi expresión no demostró. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Se supone que me había dicho que su madre le había prohibido verme. De todas las personas que creí que estaría del otro lado de la puerta, Amu era la última.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Eh? ¿P-Puedo pasar?

Dejé que entrara y me senté nuevamente en el sillón.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mostrando desinterés el que estuviese allí. Pero a decir verdad, la curiosidad me ganó.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Te estuve llamado toda la noche y toda la mañana y no me respondiste ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – parecía enfadada.

- ¿Vienes a interrogarme o qué?

- ¿Por qué estabas en la casa de Kanae? Kiro y Utau me dijeron que después de eso no regresaste a casa.

Urgh… ¿Cómo iba a librarme de esta?

- ¿Estas celosa, pequeña? Estuve en la casa de Kanae, pero no pasó nada de lo que piensas.

- ¿Y entonces que pasó?

No contesté. No podía decirle que estaba allí por Amu. Tampoco tenía que porque saberlo, era un discusión que habíamos tenido. Si bien la involucra, no quería que se preocupara. Lo más probable es que si le contaba, ella pensaría que Kanae tenía razón.

- Si no me respondes, ¿Cómo no quieres que piense que nada pasó? Si yo me quedara una noche entera en la casa de Tadase, seguramente creerías que algo pasó ¿No?

- No. Yo confiaría en ti.

- Y si tanto confías, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que hacías en la casa de Kanae toda la noche? Además, ni siquiera me llamaste luego de que regresaras - Mierda, lo olvidé. Había dejado mi celular en la casa de Kanae. Abrí mi boca para decírselo, pero ella me interrumpió - Luego de que te fuiste de mi casa has estado raro…

- Estás inventado, Amu – puse mi mano en mi frente. Tenía sentido el que estuviera enojada, ni siquiera la llamé, que idiota fui…

- ¿¡Y si no me respondes como quieres que no invente? – estalló.

Quería calmar las cosas. Pero no podía. Kanae y Midori tenían razón. Aun cuando amo a Amu, todavía no estamos preparados, sobre todo ella. Esperar, era la mejor opción, apresuramos demasiado las cosas. Y no es el hecho de nuestra edad, si no por ella. Ya la herí demasiado y no quiero seguir así. Como dije, amo a Amu, al punto de que prefiero que me odie antes de seguir hiriéndola.

"Pero, si la dejas, la herirás de todos modos" Dijo una voz en mi interior.

Era cierto, pero Amu logrará superarlo en un tiempo. Tiene amigos y una familia que la ama, ellos la ayudaran a que me olvide, a pesar de que yo no pueda hacerlo. Cuando sea el momento, volveré a ella. Sin importar que. Y si ese no es el caso… Al menos espero que sea feliz.

- Esta bien - rompió el silencio - Si no vas a decirme nada, me iré - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta - Hasta que no me digas que mierda pasó en la casa de Kanae y por qué no respondías mis llamadas olvídate de hablarme. ¿Sabes lo que significa? – se detuvo con el picaporte en sus manos.

- Esto terminó, ¿Cierto? – cerré mis ojos. Me dolía decir aquellas palabras.

- Si, terminó... – su voz era cortada. Abrió la puerta y la cerró, tan fuerte que la casa vibró por unos segundos.

Luego de que Amu se fuera, sentí odio por mí mismo. Trate de controlar el ser de mi interior y de ordenar las cosas. No debía arrepentirme de nada. Amu estaría mejor sintiendo odio y rencor hacia mí. Esas cosas de olvidan fácilmente. Pero ser mal vista hasta por sus padres es peor. Quizás no llegue a ese punto, pero Amu tiende a exagerar y a sentirse así.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y atendí justo antes de que se cortara la llamada. Era Kiro.

- ¿Si? – hablé sin mucha ganas de hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el proyecto ayer?

- Bien, ya lo terminamos.

- Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si. ¿Solo eso querías saber?

- Aah – suspiró - Nunca cambias, viejo. Tendrás que cambiar aquella actitud para cuando tengamos fans.

- ¿Fans?

- No me digas que ya lo has olvidado.

- ¿Qué cosa?...

Nuevamente, suspiró.

- Ikuto, dime. ¿Qué somos exactamente? Una orquesta que viaja por el mundo.

- Creí que éramos "solo una orquesta"

Sinceramente, me gustaba el hecho de descubrir y recorrer el mundo. Pero no el llamar la atención.

- Estuvimos esperando esto por 2 años y por fin fuimos asignados a este viaje – hizo una pausa y cambio de tono – Ya veo, hace 2 años no salías con Amu…

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Terminaron, ¿Cierto?

No dije nada, pero un ruido que escapó de mi boca me delató.

- Era obvio. Digo, se notaba el amor que había entre ustedes, pero, no lo digo solo por la edad, había muchas cosas que iban a complicarlos a ambos.

- No necesito que me lo digas. Eso ya lo se.

- Como sea. Míralo desde este punto; este viaje es una gran oportunidad para empezar desde cero, ¿No crees?

No quería olvidar a Amu, tampoco podía hacerlo. Nunca me iba a rendir. Pero necesitaba darle tiempo a los sentimientos y problemas de Amu. Seguir con ella solo iba a ser un impulso egoísta que, aunque ella pareciese feliz a mi lado, todo lo que ocurría le afectaba bastante.

- Tienes razón – mentí – En ese caso, ¿Cuándo comienza ese viaje?

- Je, veo que te has interesado. Por ahora solo encárgate de decidir que llevar y de preparar las maletas. Nosotros sacaremos los pasajes, ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien…

Luego de eso, corté. Hoy en día decir "Adiós" no era algo totalmente necesario.

Así pasaron más o menos una, dos semanas sin tener contacto con nadie que estuviese relacionado con Amu. Debía evitarlo completamente.

Ya sé, ya sé. Muchas decir "¡A ver Ikuto! ¿¡Por qué simplemente no hablas con Amu en vez de hacer las cosas a tu manera?! ¡De todos modos la lastimas!" He aquí la respuesta: Por más que lo hiciera y por más que ella lo entendiese, se sentirá forzada a reprimir sus sentimientos y también culpa. Quizás si le dijese que algún día regresaría sería mejor. O quizás no… El sufrimiento por mi ausencia la consumiría. Prefiero que trate de olvidarme y desaparecer de su mente por el momento…

- ¡Oye, Ikuto! ¿¡Por qué llegas tan tarde?! ¡Vamos a perder el vuelo! – gritó Kanae mientras caminaba hacia ellos con mi valija.

- Ya. De todos modos ya estoy aquí y eso no pasará, ¿No?

- Hay que apurarnos – me dijo Kiro – Todavía hay que pasar por el detector de metales.

- Antes de eso… Kanae – la llamé

- ¿Si, Ikuto?

- ¿Tienes mi celular?

Ella hizo un puchero y suspiró.

- Y eso que creí que podría conservarlo como recuerdo ¿Puedo? – me miró con estrellitas.

- No. No puedes. Dámelo.

Ella me lo extendió de mala gana y lo prendí. Lo primero que vi fue mi fondo de pantalla; Amu besando mi mejilla. Realmente extrañaba aquello…

- ¡Ikuto! – exclamó Kanae, regresándome a la realidad.

- Si, ya voy…

Pasamos por el detector de seguridad y subimos al avión. Y así, el viaje inició. Lo que era mi carrera de violinista principiante se convirtió en una aventura hacia el nuevo mundo. Me emocionó aquella idea, pero estar tan lejos de Amu era algo que tenía que superar.

Estuvimos por Italia, España, Portugal, Inglaterra y varios países de Europa. Ya sea la distancia que me separaba de ella, gran parte de mi tiempo libre releía sus mensajes y miraba todas las fotos que nos habíamos sacado. En la mayoría ella estaba sentada arriba mío con una sonrisa. Pero mi favorita, era una donde besaba su frente mientras dormía. Siempre que se quedaba solía sacarle fotos. Si lo supiera, seguramente me mataría. Pero valía la pena.

Ahora me encontraba recostado en un hotel en Holanda. Aquel era nuestro último día de estadía en aquel país. Seguí pasando las imágenes y recordando cada uno día de ellos. Incluso Utau comenzó a enviarme fotos de Amu diariamente. Realmente estaba creciendo y deseaba ver como lo hacía con mis propios ojos. Cada vez estaba más hermosa.

Pero detuve mis pensamientos, ya que sentí que algo, o más bien, alguien, me miraba. Bajé mi celular y tenía en frente a Kanae arriba mío, sosteniéndose con sus codos en el colchón.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? – fui directo.

- Oooh, Ikuto, ¿Todavía piensas en ella? Es solo una…

Volví mi mirada al celular, ignorándola completamente. Lo que menos importaba era su opinión. Pero ella lo agarró y se lo guardó entre sus pechos.

- ¡Oye! – exclamé enfadado.

- Si lo quieres, ven por él – me guiñó el ojo y se paró.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación, pero la tomé del brazo y la acorralé contra la pared. No iba a hacerme rogar así que simplemente lo hice; metí mi mano entre sus pechos y logré recuperar mi celular. Ella soltó un corto gemido. Abrí la puerta y la expulsé de la habitación.

- Te aclaro que tu cuerpo no significa nada para mí – luego de esto, cerré la puerta en su cara.

- ¡Buuuu! ¡Eres muy cruel, Ikuto! – exclamó desde el pasillo.

La ignoré y me acosté sobre mi cama para seguir con lo mío. Pero escuché la puerta que se abría otra vez. Suspiré enfadado y cerré mis ojos.

- ¿Y ahora qué…? – volteé, pero no era Kanae, si no, Kiro – Ah, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasó? – él caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado – No me digas que…

- Sí.

Suspiró.

- Dios mío, la cosa se pondrá peor en nuestro próximo destino y tendrás que cuidarte por qué aprovechará cualquier ocasión para apoderarse de ti.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

Una sonrisa de formó en su rostro y me extendió un folleto. Sin necesidad de leer, encontré la respuesta: París.

No sé por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder allí…

* * *

_**LKlsklsdkzld algo largo, era eso o dividirlo en dos. Pero naaaaaa xD**_

_**¿Que les pareció? Tal como Ikuto dice, algo bueno va a suceder allí e.e**_

_**¡Dejen reviews! ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Saludos :D**_


End file.
